Grain de Folie
by Leia Tortoise
Summary: Dumbledore a un grain, c'est bien connu. Qui pourrait en douter, quand on voit comment il s'habille pour le Bal de Noël organisé l'année du Tournoi![one shot][réponse à défi]


**Groin/ Grain de Folie**

Ceci est une réponse au **défi "Potter-jeu-de-mot n°22" de TWWO, avec les mots:  
- Trabée  
- Horcrux  
- Fumseck  
- Chaleur  
- Grand-père  
**  
_Une **trabée** (en latin **trabea**) est une **toge pourpre ou composée de bandes de couleurs pour les cérémonies d'apparat de l'empire romain**. Elle était notamment portée par les prêtres Saliens lors de leurs célébrations. **(source: Wikipédia)**_

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages sont de JK Rowling. Je ne gagne rien avec ce texte, sauf peut-être des reviews, et ça ça n'a pas de prix.

**Spoilers:** Toute la saga de JKR, mais principalement le tome 6 (pour les Horcruxes) et le tome 4, au milieu duquel se passe cette one-shot, quelques temps avant le Bal de Noël organisé à l'occasion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

**Petite précision** par rapport au résumé: pas la peine de chercher, on ne sait pas comment était habillé Dumbledore le soir du Bal, j'ai bien vérifié attentivement! Et c'est aussi pour ça que je suis permis ce mini délire.

**Merci** à ma relectrice, **Crookshank (/u/749919/)**.

* * *

. 

Andy Guignon ronchonnait comme à son habitude, s'activant mollement dans les rayons de son magasin de confection sorcière, Gaichiffon. Son emplacement sur la Grand'Rue de Pré-au-Lard était bien sûr un atout, et le côté friperie avait un succès fou, mais les affaires ne tournaient pas aussi bien pour les textiles plus luxueux, avec lesquels il avait espéré concurrencer les plus prestigieuses boutiques de prêt-à-porter sorcier.

Les clients se précipitaient sur les gadgets et les nippes au rabais. Pourquoi la haute-couture ne marchait-elle donc pas? Le village était plutôt rural, certes, mais ce n'était pas une raison: il y avait tellement de passage dans la seule bourgade entièrement magique du Royaume-Uni…

Il bougonna encore un coup en passant devant les cabines d'essayage, que la vieille Mrs Smith avait encore empestées de son parfum bas de gamme aux fragrances d'œufs pourris, et dont la moquette avait encore essuyé les assauts de foutus traînes-savates embourbés. Les gens n'avaient vraiment plus aucun respect, de nos jours…

Il grommela de plus belle en replaçant les capes en mohair, que Gytha avait encore collées dans le rayon "robes d'hiver". Après plus de vingt ans de vie commune, il ne pouvait plus la sentir, alors qu'il avait été complètement fou d'elle, dans leur jeunesse… Ils avaient bien vieilli, à présent. D'ailleurs, ces foutus rhumatismes prenaient un malin plaisir à le lui rappeler sans cesse.

Il se traîna vers le comptoir en maugréant contre une pile de catalogues oubliée dans laquelle il avait malencontreusement shooté, gratifiant ses vieilles douleurs d'une nouvelles compagne au niveau des orteils.

Une montagne de parchemins s'accumulaient devant le trou d'aération par lequel les hiboux lâchaient le courrier à toute heure de la journée. Andy soupira bruyamment et entreprit de se courber pour ramasser toutes ces nouvelles commandes de dernière minute. Depuis deux jours, ils passaient leurs journées à répondre aux commandes urgentes d'élèves surexcités. Un Bal de Noël à Poudlard, à ce qu'il paraîtrait.

Il transbahuta tout le courrier jusqu'à une étagère derrière le comptoir, et commença à traiter les demandes pressées en maudissant sa femme, qui avait eu cette stupide idée de faire paraître le catalogue automne/hiver dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ pendant toute la période des fêtes. Trois pages pendant trois semaines, autant dire que ça lui avait coûté bonbon. Sans parler de tout le travail que ça lui rajoutait, à lui qui avait adopté un rythme de croisière très provincial depuis au moins dix ans. Cette satanée bonne femme le ferait tourner bourrique…

¤§¤§¤§¤

Dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, McGonagall déambulait nerveusement en déroulant mentalement une fois de plus la liste de tous les fastes déployés. Elle se tordait les mains sans s'en rendre compte, marmottant pour elle-même, l'œil hagard.

_a) il fallait vraiment que Flitwick s'arrange pour que les armures ensorcelées pour chanter des cantiques dès qu'on leur passait devant n'oublient pas la moitié des paroles en cours de route.  
b) Peeves n'avait jamais été autant une plaie. Toucher un mot au Baron Sanglant pour avoir la paix au moins quelques heures, au moment du Bal.  
c) Pomona avait pris l'initiative de reprendre l'idée de Lockhart en emplissant les sapins de Noël de charmantes petites fées, mais il faudrait s'assurer qu'un groupe d'elfes les aient à l'œil, on ne sait jamais.  
d) il faudrait penser à multiplier les chandelles flottantes.  
e) restait à espérer qu'aucun élève ne danserait assez mal pour faire honte à son école._

Si seulement elle pouvait tout superviser!  
Tout devait être parfait pour le grand jour, qui arrivait maintenant à grands pas. Poudlard ne devait absolument pas faire la moindre gaffe devant les représentant d'écoles étrangères et du Ministère!

_e)bis – et que toutes les tenues de soirées seraient correctes. Ni scandaleuses, ni ridicules, ni minables.  
f) à quoi pouvait-elle s'attendre, de la part de ses propres collègues? Une faute de goût était si facile à commettre… Une erreur de jugement, un manquement à un code vestimentaire, et ce serait la tache au milieu de tout le reste.  
g) Et Dumbledore! Ce vieux fou était bien capable de se présenter dans une robe de tous les jours. Ou bien de donner dans le pompeux et faire offense aux autres pontes présents. Ou carrément de s'attifer d'un costume excentrique de son cru. C'était ça le plus probable, en fait. Il fallait empêcher cela à tout prix!_

L'air préoccupé, l'enseignante de Métamorphose hâta le pas vers le bureau directorial.

¤§¤

La cible de ces réflexions stressées était en train de contempler les fumerolles s'échappant du perchoir de **Fumseck**. Albus Dumbledore réchauffait ses vieux os à la **chaleur** de son oiseau de feu, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il lui était venu une idée…troublante. Ce journal intime de Tom, que Harry avait détruit deux ans auparavant… Se pourrait-il que ce soit un **Horcrux**?  
Impossible de le vérifier, maintenant, Lucius Malefoy l'avait récupéré quand Harry avait utilisé ce subterfuge afin qu'il libère involontairement son elfe de maison. Et de toute façon, comment une chose pareille pouvait-elle se vérifier? Et surtout, comment Tom aurait-il pu en apprendre suffisamment sur ce procédé tabou?

Dans tous les cas, si cette hypothèse était bonne, cela expliquait bien des choses… Et ça changeait considérablement la donne.

¤§¤

Le vieux professeur fut tiré de ses pensées par celle qui lui avait succédé à la noble chaire de Métamorphose: Minerva fit irruption dans la pièce avec un manque de dignité qui ne lui était pas coutumier. La directrice adjointe était dans ses états, et elle lança d'une voix hystérique:

"Dumbledore, je veux voir la tenue que vous avez prévu de porter pour le bal!  
– Mais, Minerva…  
– Je l'exige!  
– Eh bien, je n'ai encore rien prévu. Nous avons bien le temps, voyons!"

McGonagall frémit d'indignation et serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, et elle avait un mal fou à contenir son exaspération lorsqu'elle siffla:

"Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, j'espère! Il faut vous en préoccuper tout de suite! Le peu de temps qui nous reste ne sera vraiment pas de trop!  
– Bon, bon…  
– Allons immédiatement chez Madame Guipure, je lui expliquerai rapidement la situation, et je suis sûre qu'elle saura y faire face.  
– Oh, je ne suis jamais à l'aise dans ces boutiques distinguées…  
– Tissard & Brodette, alors?!  
– Mmh…  
– Fildor?  
– Bof…  
– Crinolin & Rossinant? Hétaïre-Odalisque? Les Epingleurs Associés?"

Balayant d'un geste ce déluge de propositions empressées, il haussa les sourcils nonchalamment en répondant d'un air ennuyé:

"Pourquoi donc aller jusqu'à Londres alors que nous avons, à deux pas de Poudlard, une charmante petit échoppe de qualité, et beaucoup plus conviviale?  
– De qualité? A Pré-au-Lard? Désolée, Albus, je ne vois pas" dit-elle d'un ton guindé, mais le pli de ses lèvres soudain pincées à l'extrême disait le contraire. Dumbledore ne parut pas s'en formaliser en rétorquant gaiement:  
"Mais Gaichiffon, bien sûr! Tenez, j'y vais de ce pas."

"Je-" McGonagall se retint à temps, partie pour affirmer autoritairement qu'elle venait avec lui. Il était tout simplement hors de question qu'elle mette les pied dans un pareil boui-boui, quelles que soient les circonstances. Elle se rattrapa héroïquement en ajoutant plutôt:

"Je suis sûre que vous y trouverez, euh…babouche à votre pied, comme on dit, mais j'aimerais vous faire quelques recommandations importantes…  
– Je vous écoute!  
– Eh bien, il vaudrait mieux éviter de prendre quelque chose de trop voyant, ou au contraire de trop passe-partout. Prenez soin de ne rien choisir de désuet, ou d'austère, et encore moins de trop, euh…original, hum, ou…débridé, ahem. Ce genre d'événement est généralement bien assez échevelé comme ça.  
– Vraiment? J'avais justement pensé à… Mais peu importe, vous avez raison, comme d'habitude, ma chère Minerva! Je garderai tous vos conseils à l'esprit, soyez-en sûre.  
– Une dernière chose, Albus…  
– Oui?  
– J'aimerais voir ce que vous aurez choisi dès votre retour.  
– Oh, est-ce vraiment nécessaire, Minerva? Je sais que vous êtes occupée, tellement occupée, ces temps-ci… Ce n'est qu'une tenue de soirée, après tout; je m'en voudrais de vous faire perdre bêtement du temps qui vous est si précieux.  
– J'insiste, Albus.  
– Bon, bon, qu'il en soit ainsi…"

¤§¤§¤§¤

Andy Guignon surveillait l'entrée de Gaichiffon d'un œil mauvais. Ce maudit elfe timbré était encore revenu! Il batifolait en ce moment-même dans les bacs de chaussettes spéciales – celles qui se mettaient à hurler quand elles devenaient trop odorantes, celles qui arboraient des étoiles clignotantes, celles qui fumaient quand on les portait depuis trop longtemps, celles qui faisaient un bruit de camembert en état de maturité _très_ avancée quand on marchait dedans les pieds mouillés…

Il n'aimait guère cette petite bestiole rabougrie, qui se prenait pas pour du bousin. Toujours à claironner fièrement que oui, il avait de quoi acheter ses articles, grâce à son propre salaire personnel qu'il gagnait dignement à Poudlard.

Heureusement, il n'était qu'un cas isolé, mais tout de même, où allait le monde, si les elfes de maison se mettaient à se gargariser d'être salariés? Peuh!

_Dinguedingdinguedingdongue **(1)**_ carillonna la porte quand un nouveau client entra. Andy leva les yeux au plafond, agacé par cette autre fourberie de sa femme qui prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec ses nerfs.  
Le nouvel arrivant traînait nonchalamment du côté des robes de travail au rabais, l'air désoeuvré. Sa cape dégoulinait de neige fondue, parsemant la vieille moquette de petites flaques boueuses avec une régularité de métronome.

Andy grogna encore dans son coin, mais prit toutefois bien soin de ne pas le faire trop fort.  
On se méfiait du vieil Abelforth, quand on tenait à sa santé et à sa dignité.

C'était bien sa veine, ces averses de neige. Une vacherie qui attirait à l'intérieur des badauds qui n'achetaient jamais rien et importunaient tout le monde, qui mettaient le bazar dans les rayons et finissaient par ressortir sans un regard en arrière dès que ça ne tombait plus.

Cette fois, Andy ne put retenir un soupir de phoque tout en s'extirpant de derrière le comptoir pour aller préparer une des sempiternelles commandes arrivées par hibou express.

Il venait d'expédier une des chouettes chevêches qui leur servait pour les livraisons, quand la porte fit encore entendre sa ritournelle crispante.

Le temps qu'il se retourne laborieusement, l'elfe bizarre avait déjà déblatéré de son couinement aigu:

"Directeur Dumbledore, Monsieur! Dobby est très content de vous croiser à nouveau, Monsieur Dumbledore! Dobby fait ses courses, Monsieur Dumbledore, avec les économies qu'il a fait sur son salaire, Monsieur! Dobby remercie encore le Professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur!"  
L'objet de cette litanie l'interrompit bien vite par quelques paroles bienveillantes, et l'irritante créature gambada du côté mercerie, où il entreprit de tâter la majorité des pelotes de laine, marmottant longuement tout en s'efforçant de ne pas faire tomber les nombreuses chaussettes qu'il s'était choisies.

Andy salua d'un vague signe de tête, mais visiblement le directeur de Poudlard ne souhaitait pas déambuler dans les rayons, et attendait plutôt qu'il lui offre ses services. Ce qu'il fit de mauvaise grâce, pestant intérieurement contre Gytha qui n'était jamais là quand il l'aurait fallu.

"C'est pour quoi, M'sieur l'directeur?  
Mon brave, vous seriez bien aimable de me conseiller pour une tenue de soirée que je dois porter pour un Bal. Quelque chose d'assez stylé, mais pas trop raide, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…  
Hin hin, mon frérot veut jouer au tombeur de ces dames?  
Abel! Je ne t'avais pas vu, où te cachais-tu donc? Pas derrière les cabines d'essayage, j'espère."

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un clin d'œil malicieux, mais Abelforth n'en resterait pas là.

"Le tartan-queue-de-pie conviendrait à merveille, pour emballer Minerva! N'attend plus, frérot, c'est la chance de ta vie!  
Abel, voyons! Je pourrais être son **grand-père**!"

Il lui avait malgré tout accordé un bref gloussement, et le patron de la Tête de Sanglier se retira, à court de taquineries. _Qu'est-ce que je disais, encore un qui était entré pour rien_, se dit hargneusement Andy, avant de revenir à ses préoccupations actuelles.

"Peut-être qu'une toge pourrait faire votre affaire?  
Hum, ça peut être une idée, en effet… Montrez-moi donc cela.  
Voilà, on a toute cette tringle. C'est une gamme grecque, M'sieur, de première qualité.  
Intéressant… J'étais persuadé que l'artisanat avait disparu, dans la Grèce moderne!  
Oh non, m'sieur, au contraire! Y'a plein de sorciers qui continuent à perpétuer les traditions. Nos produits viennent de chez Rouaistapopulos, un label sûr.  
Celle-ci est très originale, dites-moi!  
Une _trabea_, m'sieur. On a plus de pourpre en stock, désolé, mais en peut en re-commander si vous voulez.  
Oh, je crois que je préfère ces modèles bariolés…  
Ouais, ça se vend bien. Mieux que la **trabée** vraiment traditionnelle, en tous cas. Les rayures ça amaigrit, pour sûr. Pas que vous en ayez besoin, c'est pas ce que j'veux dire, comprenez bien, mais disons que ça apporte un peu de gaieté.  
Tout juste! Et une toge, ça devrait être conventionnel pour satisfaire Min-euh, tout le monde…  
Oh vouais, ça fait assez classe, si c'est ce que vous cherchez.  
C'est parfait, je la prends. Combien vous dois-je?  
Ben vous l'essayez même pas?  
Inutile, il y a ma taille et c'est une coupe standard, je ne risque rien!  
Ah bon, comme vous voulez. Dix gallions et quatorze mornilles, siouplaît m'sieu.  
Voilà!  
_neuf… dix… quatorze._ C'est bon, m'sieur! Je vous met un pochon?  
Oui, merci.  
Vouha-là. Au plaisir, m'sieur!  
Bonne journée, mon brave!  
Pareillement!"

¤§¤§¤§¤

Etrangement, Andy remarqua qu'il était de bonne humeur, pendant que le vieux professeur rabattait la porte tintinnabulante. Quel client agréable!  
Il ne fit presque pas de difficultés, quand l'elfe gonflant vint se présenter à la caisse, ses grands bras maigres et tout fripés débordants d'une véritable rafle qui aurait pu contenir un stand complet de la Grande Braderie de Londres.

¤§¤

Minerva avait bien grimacé un peu, mais il était désormais trop tard pour changer d'avis, comme elle l'avait reconnu elle-même.  
Cela dit, il avait peut-être été un peu trop sûr de lui quant à l'étape de l'essayage en magasin qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter. Oui, il avait vraiment été trop confiant, et pressé d'être débarrassé…

Et c'est ainsi que, le 25 décembre à huit heures du soir, Albus ouvrit le véritable Bal _(la première danse effectuée par les couples de champions ne comptait pas vraiment)_ accoutré d'une toge aux couleurs vives deux fois trop grande pour lui, dont l'effet bouffant rendait curieusement sur la silhouette effilée du directeur.  
Heureusement, personne n'eut l'air de le remarquer – ou plutôt, de s'en formaliser.

Seuls quelques officiels tiquèrent, mais Albus aurait pu les entendre penser aussi clairement que s'ils l'avaient dit tout haut: _après tout, c'est bien connu: il a un grain_.

* * *

_**(1) :** Toute ressemblance fortuite à certains détails typiques du **Disque-Monde** est indépendante de ma volonté et découlent plutôt d'une trop forte influence de mes nombreuses lectures._


End file.
